The Gathering
by Chibi Legolas
Summary: Elrond calls together a great Gathering to decide upon the fate of the Elves of Middle Earth. But a difficult decision faces him... Should the nearly forgotten race of Dark Elves be included? (has some slash, Chapter 11 is now up)
1. A burst of light

The eyes of Elrond Half-elven were a calm, cool grey rung by amber and only they could see the sorrowful fate toward which Middle Earth was headed.  
  
The end of the Elves was nigh at hand. He could feel it deep inside his blood as he wandered the stone terraces that overlooked the great river in Rivendell. Tears tugged at the corners of his eyes these days. Every time he looked into the gently smiling youthful faces of his subjects, he had to fight them back.  
  
Elrond knew, in his heart, that the Elvish peoples must solve their differences and depart for the West. Too long, they had grown distant. He feared that the disagreements that had grown over the centuries might cause irreparable damage to the relations of the Elven races. But most of all, he feared kin slayings. Thus, he decided that there should be a Gathering: each race would have representatives sent to meet and discuss the fate of all Elves.  
  
Immediately, he sat down at the great mahogany desk in his study so full of books and took up the quill. "Dear Lady," He wrote to Galadriel, "The time has come for the Elves of this world to decide on what fate should be theirs. I seek your counsel in this issue, for you are wise and good, and well-respected in all lands. I wish to call a Gathering. From every forest, every mountain... From every gully and river... All Elves are to send diplomats to discuss these issues that now face us. Please, Lady, tell me your thoughts on it, for I much desire to know them." He signed his own name in a flourishing hand and sealed the envelope with his particular wax of scarlet. Then he dispatched a messenger to take it to Lothlorien.  
  
For days, Elrond waited for an answer. Then, on a morning two weeks later, his messenger returned to Imladris bearing a new letter sealed with the silver wax of the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim. It read:  
  
My Dear Elrond, Lord of Imladris: As to your question of my counsel, I would of course readily give it. It seems, however, that you've no need of it! A Gathering is all well in order for the calling, and please to know that I would gladly and fully support you in this endeavor. My representatives are already chosen, and we await your word.  
  
Ever yours truly, Galadriel  
  
Elrond smiled. He held the letter for a long time before him, reading and rereading thoughtfully. Finally, he took his pen once more to put it to paper. This letter, he would send to his scribes to copy. From there, it would go into the hands of his messengers who would carry it to every corner of Middle Earth. Silently, Elrond called upon the Valar to favor his decision.  
  
------------------- ------------------- --------------------  
  
Chibi Legolas: Doing some editing, and have cleaned this story up, taking out the spelling mistakes and the Elven name errors. Hope you still like it! ^_^ A note about the Dark Elves that will appear in this story: they are my own race, based loosely on Tolkien's Dark Elves. The Dark Elves of Tolkien were not dark in appearance. Rather, they were known as "dark elves" because they lived in a different part of Middle Earth, outside the light of the famous Silmarils. They did not live within the realm of the Silmarils, thus they were called "dark elves." Mine are based on those, so you will see some of their characteristics incorporated into my story. However, the Elves themselves are more like Native American Indians in culture and appearance. Their language is one that I developed for a race on my invented planet "Evaland." Therefore, it belongs to me.   
  
Now that these details are out of the way, I hope you enjoy the fan fiction!  
  
P.S. This is a mild slash story, but the slash is not the focus. And it's not graphic at all, for those of you who don't like slash. 


	2. A Problem Arises

Here and there, Elves began to arrive. A slow trickle at first, and then they came in droves. They were put up everywhere in Rivendell; until there was no room in the mansions of the city. Elrond watched the first arrivals from the highest balcony. After that, they were summoned to dinner at the end of each day, up at the palace where Elrond had temporarily housed yet more Elven diplomats.  
  
Many came bearing gifts of goodwill. The streets, forest, and even the air itself were full of Elven voices: singing, laughing, talking in excited tones. So full of mirth and good tidings was the atmosphere that one could have mistakenly thought they'd gone back to an older time when Elves were as plentiful as men and ruled the world in peace and understanding. Lord Elrond stood upon his balcony every evening, the twilight cloaking his beautiful city in hues of gold, orange, and violet. He smiled down upon the bustling scene. For once, he could forget the heavy weight of time and be lost in the merriment.  
  
The sun rose on July 26th. That was the day that Elrond had set aside as the official beginning of the Gathering. The air was cool and crisp for a July day. Elven representatives, wearing all colors and manner of garments, carrying banners that waved gaily in the breeze, made their way to a great pavilion that was built for the specific purpose of holding the great meeting. It was located in the middle of a copse of trees that rose over a waterfall that sent mists and rainbows high into the sky. The floor was of brightly colored tiles: a mosaic that honored the glory of past Elven kings of Middle Earth. All around that floor was a ring of chairs for the Elven delegates. If anything, it was a beautiful setting in which to meet.  
  
As noon approached, Legolas of Mirkwood came smiling up to Elrond. "Good it is to see you again, my Lord!" He bowed low, his golden locks falling over his shoulders. Elrond smiled and returned his greetings.  
  
"How fare your father and his people?" He asked.  
  
"Well! Well! King Thranduil was pleased when he received the summons. He said long years had passed since the Elves had banded together in such a way..." Suddenly, the young prince's face went very serious. "Something troubles him, though... It is a thing I must talk with you about, presently." His smile returned. "I will not bother you about it at this hour. For, now it is time to open with ceremony the occasion that we are gathered here for!"  
  
"Later then, this evening." Elrond gave him a broad fatherly smile and a gentle squeeze on his arm.  
  
By magic, each of the carved chairs bore the name of a place. The Elves moved and sat accordingly, and each tongue was dancing with naught but praise for Rivendell. Elrond rose before the largest chair; the one that bore "Imladris" in gold on its back, and trumpets sounded above the din to call everything to order. He looked around to all the faces and noticed that few chairs were empty; among them, Lothlorien's. At this, his respectable brow furrowed.  
  
"Friends and acquaintances!... We are all here for one single purpose." His stern voice rang against the cliffs that surrounded the place. "Since our very beginnings, we've known that Elves were not to last in this world. It is with a heavy heart and a heavy conscience that I must tell you that our time here grows short now. There are many issues that face us, and as a unified people, I think we must face them. We must deal with them together as one single race." His voice grew silent. He waited for this to sink into their heads, so that they would completely understand the weight of his words before he continued. "We have a full year in which these issues are to be brought to this pavilion and discussed among us all. If we do not finish this work within said timeframe, then another Gathering shall be organized for the purpose of carrying on this business until it is completely settled. I leave that open to any place and people to host, for I want us to work together on all matters. Imladris must not be thought of as the leader in this." He smiled. "May all get on together in friendship. There will be feasts every night and food and board for all. If any fall into need or want of anything, may they please to come to my house. You have only to ask."  
  
With that said, the Gathering was officially opened. "No questions or issues are to be brought up on this, our first day. The guidelines have been written out in a pamphlet that each of you will receive. Go now and let your night be filled with thoughts and focus on whatever it is that you think or feel must be addressed here." Lord Elrond bowed, then he turned to leave the pavilion signifying that the first brief session was over.  
  
--------------------- ---------------------- ----------------------  
  
Elrond sought Legolas out after dinner that night. "What is it, now, that you wished to speak to me about?" He asked him as they stood on the veranda near the gardens. A quiet fountain bubbled pleasantly behind them and the cool night breeze smelt of lilacs.  
  
"My father..." Legolas said softly, turning to look as his elder. The soft light pouring out of the great windows slanted down across Elrond's face, making him look much younger, ageless in the twilight. The prince smiled at him. "You look well, Lord Elrond."  
  
He blinked. "About your father?"  
  
"Yes." Thin strains of music wafted out of the dining hall. "He commends you for this, your brilliant idea. Only, something troubles him about it."  
  
"Oh?" Lord Elrond turned around to face his palace, leaning back with his elbows against the carved marble railing of the veranda. "Do tell."  
  
"Well, it's just that... You've gone to all effort to send an invitation to all the Elves in this world...?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Legolas leaned towards him. In a whisper, he said then, "Not all the Elvish representatives are here accounted for." Somewhere inside, someone laughed and the sound was carried out to them.  
  
"This I know..." Said Elrond. "I cannot think what could be keeping the delegates of Lothlorien." He frowned. Had not Galadriel told him that their representatives were already chosen?  
  
"Lothlorien is not the realm of which I speak, Lord Elrond." He turned to give Legolas a startled look. The prince's fair blue eyes bore into his own. "...The Dark Elves."  
  
Elrond stood straight with a start. "What?!"  
  
"Surely you know of the Dark Elves that dwelt beyond the mountains of the unknown lands to the South East. Or, have at least heard of them..." Legolas bit his lip.  
  
"I myself have never seen them, but..." the Elven lord trailed off and looked suddenly very weary. "I..."  
  
He was interrupted. Glorfindel came, fairly prancing for excitement. "They're here! They've arrived, the Elves of the Golden Wood!"  
  
Elrond turned to Legolas. "Tomorrow afternoon, come to my study. We must talk of this further." Then he turned to go, to greet the new arrivers.  
  
-------------------- -------------------- -------------------  
  
There were three of them. They turned as one to face him as he entered the grand foyer. Tapestries of woven gold and burgundy hung from the walls, and banners and swords as well. It was an intimidating room with high vaulted ceilings. Its purpose, besides welcoming visitors to the House of Elrond, was to put on a show of Elven military might. At this, it was very successful.  
  
"Good eve!" Elrond cried. "Welcome, gentle Elf-kin, to Imladris!" His smile was warm and wide.  
  
"An honor." Said the first with a raspy voice that sounded like the brush of dried leaves in a breeze. He was not smiling.  
  
"Ah, yes... The honor is ours, I assure you." Elrond's smile faded a little at this cool reception. "I am Lord Elrond..."  
  
"I know. We have met before, on two other brief occasions." He blinked passively, his expression never changing. "I am Haldir, March Warden of Lothlorien. To my left is Telloth, son of Mirithias, and to my right is Celeras, son of Tirith." They bowed humbly and Elrond noticed that their garments were dusty and their countenances were weary.  
  
"There are quarters for you here, in my home." He offered. "Go no, wash. Make yourselves comfortable. I will have dinner brought up to you." Glorfindel appeared again at his side, ready to lead the new visitors to their rooms and Elrond turned to go. But Haldir caught his arm. He turned eyes full of surprise to the March Warden's face.  
  
"First, and before anything, I must speak to you." Haldir's Sindarin was heavily accented. "Let the others go." Glorfindel looked to Elrond who nodded. He led Telloth and Celeras out of the foyer.  
  
"All right, what business is it?" Elrond sighed.  
  
"Your messengers were delayed in the mountains on their way to us. They were forced to take another route. Thus we received word late. It is no fault of Lothlorien's that we were not here on time. We came on the shortest road known to us, and as fast as we were able at such short notice."  
  
Elrond blinked as understanding crept in. "Oh! Worry not about missing the first meeting of the Gathering. It was quite short, and..."  
  
"We must know all that passed today." Haldir cut him off in a demanding voice.  
  
Elrond frowned again. This Elf was quite rude! "And you shall be informed, as soon as possible."  
  
"Good. The Lady wishes to have a detailed day-by-day account of everything that happens in the time that we are here." Haldir raised his chin defiantly. "That is my duty, and I plan on carrying it out to its fullest."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Haldir narrowed his stormy grey eyes. "Good." He said again.  
  
This behavior was really starting to irritate Elrond. "Well, now that we're at a full and complete understanding of each other, why don't you retire for the night? I can see you must be tired..."  
  
"The horses will be seen to?"  
  
"Of course!" Elrond felt insulted. What did he think of Rivendell? That their hospitality was less than adequate?! He gave Haldir an expression of distaste.  
  
"Thank you. I am, at your service sir." He said flatly and bowed rather stiffly, then stalked off after the others, not even waiting for Elrond to dismiss him.  
  
The older Elf was not impressed.  
  
----------------------______________------------------------_____________--- ----------------  
  
Chibi Legolas: I LOVE YOU, HALDIR!! *huggles and smoochies* He's so adorable, no? So... rude and stuck up and arrogant. ^_^ As my "Which elf lover would you have?" quiz answer says, "I'm going to have fun breaking this one!" Wuhaaa! :)  
  
P.S. This story was originally for my website, 'White Chocolate.' (http://ehchoco.tripod.com/) 


	3. An Interesting Proposition

Chibi Legolas: Slash! You've been warned.  
  
--------------------_____________ -----------------------_____________--------------------  
  
The days seemed to pass quickly. Issues were brought up, the Elves discussing them with reasonable open-mindedness. Elrond smiled often. Things were moving, and peacefully too! There were few heated arguments. When there were arguments at all, they managed to talk through them with little or no hard feelings. Everything seemed to be running smoothly. Everyone, for the most part, was getting along. New friendships grew and flowered, and even some new romances! Elrond felt quite content with the proceedings.  
  
One thing worried him, however. He and Legolas met secretly and often, talking late into the night. Always, these conversations were about the same thing... Dark Elves. Glorfindel sometimes joined them in these discussions. Even Elladan, who had come back from Gondor to visit and partake in the Gathering, joined in at times.  
  
"Not much is known at all about them." Elrond brought a hand thoughtfully to his chin.  
  
"No one I know has ever seen one." Added Elladan.  
  
Glorfindel leaned forward in his cushioned chair, folding his hands in his lap. His wavy golden hair framed his youthful, troubled face. "They are said to be terribly old. They're from the lands where men first came, and were known both to men and Dwarves."  
  
"From the time of the Gnomes... Beleriand..." Legolas continued softly. "Never had they much to do with other Elves."  
  
"Yes, and that should be taken into consideration." Snapping out of his deep concentration, Elrond turned to study their faces. "And thoughts on what we should do?"  
  
They solemnly shook their heads.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should get some rest then." Elrond finished his glass of wine before rising from his seat.  
  
"Father..." Elladan was staring thoughtfully at the thick woven rug beneath his feet. "I know that this has remained only among us up to this time, but... Suppose you brought this question to the Gathering? That way, we could all decide. As they say... Many heads are far better than few."  
  
Elrond smiled at his dark-haired son, one of a set of twins. "Yes! Wonderfully good idea!" He exclaimed. "Tomorrow, we shall do just that."  
  
----------------- ----------------- -----------------  
  
Nervousness poured through him. Speaking in front of great crowds had never disquieted him like this. It must be the weight of the thing, Elrond decided. Nonetheless, his heart pounded as he stood to address the group of Elves that had collected in the elegant pavilion.  
  
"As you all well know," He began quietly, "all Elves were sent a summons to attend this Gathering." There were nods and murmurs of agreement. But the expressions of some had turned suspicious. Haldir was one among that number.  
  
"On the contrary, it has been brought to my attention that I have forgotten a people... Another race of Elves.... the Dark Elves."  
  
The whispers and gasps that resulted from his words hit a noisy crescendo as Elves turned to each other and chitter-chattered amongst themselves. Elrond raised his arms calmly to silence them. "Now, it is up to us to decide whether we should count them as a member of our confederacy, or to dismiss them as a separate entity." The hushed talk resumed. Elrond took his seat again, leaving the floor open to anyone who wished to speak on this.  
  
"They have never taken part in the matters of Elves on this side of the mountains!" Cried Cerras of Mirkwood. "Why should we suddenly expect them to take an interest now?"  
  
A green Elf stood. "Yes! And where were they during our wars? Certainly not beside us!" This caused a fiery raucous.  
  
"We don't even know if their race still survives out there." Said a woman elf named Farieon.  
  
Haldir had been sitting, silently thoughtful, through all of this; his chin resting in his hand and his eyes fixed on Elrond. 'Interesting twist, Elrond, you've gone mad!' He thought. Still, it was a fascinating proposition.... One which he would write to the Lady about...  
  
"We will not decide today! It is too weighty a subject to be dealt hastily with." Came Elrond's voice over the frenzy. The voices quieted for him. "Let that be the end of it for today." Everyone was grateful. They now had something terribly important to think about.  
  
------------------ --------------------- --------------------  
  
"Do the Grey Havens call to you?"  
  
Elrond swung around with a start at the sound of the silky voice. "Ah, Haldir of Lorien... You startled me." He pressed a hand to his chest. Even through the thick folds of his robes, he fancied he could feel his own heart beating against his ribs. 'Odd,' he thought, 'there's no reason to be that unsettled.' He gave the March Warden a faltering smile.  
  
He arched platinum white brows. "My apologies..." Then he tilted his pale head to the side. "Something bothers you." He moved across the room, a library lined with hundreds of volumes of books, parchment, and scrolls.  
  
Elrond had been standing at the tall window gazing out over his lush gardens with flowers bobbing gaily in the sunny breeze. Haldir came up beside him.  
  
The lord of Rivendell had met few elves shorter than himself. Each of the representatives of Lothlorien, however, came up only just above his shoulders: something he found amusing. Now he chuckled absently. Haldir peered at him impassively, blinking his eyes.  
  
"It's strange..." Elrond began suddenly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He turned to look at Haldir, and for some reason forgot. "Nothing." He muttered in answer finally. Then he blinked, snapping to. "Was there something you wanted to ask of me?"  
  
"Yes. We've plowed over Dark Elves for the last four days, coming to no decision."  
  
"Yes?" Elrond furrowed his brows.  
  
A sudden mysterious smile came to Haldir's lips. He closed his eyes, moving into the slanted sunlight to look out the window. Elrond, who'd never seen him like this, nor actually had ever paid any attention to him really at all, stared as his hair turned into burning white gold in the sunbeams. They showed so brightly against those pale shining locks that it was almost blinding. Elrond closed his own eyes, feeling suddenly very dizzy. Celebrian had stood in the sun like that many times... And in the blindingness, he looked almost like her....  
  
"It occurred to me," Haldir continued, in that silky voice of his, "that without representatives to speak for them, whatever decision we'd make would be an unfair one."  
  
Elrond opened his eyes slowly. His throat felt dry. "What are you saying?"  
  
He stepped out of the sunlight to stand before Elrond, leaning uncomfortably close: so close that Elrond could smell the scent of freshly carved wood and forest moss that emanated from his grey-green garments. His eyes bore deeply into Elrond's. "Send for their diplomats, Elrond lord of Imladris.... You know it is the only fair thing to do." Haldir whispered softly.  
  
Skin bristling and heart pounding at his closeness, Elrond could only nod. "Consider...it done..." He stuttered feebly.  
  
Haldir's eyes went cold and expressionless again. He narrowed them and drew away. "Good day, Elrond, good care. I shall see you at dinner." He called over his shoulder as he left the room.  
  
When he had gone, Elrond fell back, leaning heavily against the wall. He let his breath out slowly. What had come over him? Those stirrings he'd felt had been dead in him for so long...  
  
He blinked: shook his head trying to clear it of the spinning dizziness. That Elf made him nervous. And he didn't understand why.  
  
----------------- ------------------ ------------------  
  
Legolas and Glorfindel jumped out of their chairs at the same time. "You did what?!" They gasped together.  
  
"I sent for them." Elrond said quietly. He had a hand to his temple; a headache burned there.  
  
"How could you do this, Father, without the consent of the whole?" Elladan's voice sounded so accusing!  
  
His father sighed and lifted his weary head. He looked old and tired: surprisingly vulnerable. The others bit back their words. "I'm sorry, but in thinking about it... We would not have been in the right if we had decided for them. It is not our place. Please, try to understand..."  
  
He felt a gentle hand close on his shoulder and looked up to find Glorfindel smiling softly down at him. "It's all right, then. We'll just have to face whatever obstacles that may arise when the time comes." His smile deepened and Elrond was glad for him, thankful for his friendship.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
Glorfindel shooed the others out and then quietly closed the door behind them. Then he went and knelt before Elrond, taking his hand in his own. "What ails you, milord?" He asked, his voice full of concern. "I know that... That you do not love me anymore as you once did long ago... But as your loyal friend, I worry for you still...." His soulful blue eyes filled with crystalline tears. "You take so little care of yourself...."  
  
Elrond swallowed and reached a slightly trembling hand up to the younger Elf's face where he gently brushed away a tear that had fallen. "You need not worry so much, my friend." He gave Glorfindel the warmest smile he could muster. "It's almost over now."  
  
Glorfindel caught Elrond's hand and brought it to his lips. "I know." He whispered. "Are you sure you do not need me?"  
  
"I am certain." He ran his hand down Glorfindel's cheek before drawing it away again. "Thank you."  
  
Closing his eyes, Glorfindel rose. He bowed to his lord then took his leave, letting Elrond alone to his thoughts.  
  
Try as he might, Elrond could not shake that image of the Lorien Elf in the sunlight from his mind.  
  
---------------------______________------------------------_____________-------------------  
  
Chibi Legolas: *sigh* Do you think less of me now, dear readers? This fic is for the website. It's a nice little place. ^_^ 


	4. A Thoughtful Walk and Angry Elves

There was something in the air that Elrond could not identify exactly, but it made him anxious. He turned the cuffs of his sleeves up, staring past his reflection in the placid surface of his mirror as his servant made the knots in his dark hair. Another brought him his crown, a ring of braided silver, and placed it on his head.  
  
When he was done dressing, he thought about going down for an early breakfast. Instead, he found himself wandering one of the many garden paths that took him down to the shores of the river. His thoughts roamed.  
  
Erestor had not yet returned. This caused Elrond excessive worry. He had long since made his formal apology to the rest of the Elves. They were not pleased with his actions...  
  
To his surprise, Haldir had taken the floor to support him. He hadn't spoken yet before everyone else. "It is the most justified course of action!" He'd said, and all had listened because he had quite a good, if not a renowned, reputation as High Captain of the Galadhrim. "If any one of you discovered that you'd been left out of such an undertaking, I can guarantee it could very well be grounds for war. And that, dear friends," He'd said, looking squarely at Elrond, "is something we don't want."  
  
In answer, Elrond had inclined his head to show his agreement. That action may have been a message to every Elf present, but the smile that he flashed was for Haldir alone. Either he had not noticed or he did not acknowledge it, for the March Warden lowered his eyes and returned to his seat, speaking no more.  
  
There had been quite a stir nonetheless, as Elrond recalled now. Angry Elves, many angry Elves. He brought a hand to his forehead with a sigh. Well, he could not please everyone, now could he? Elrond turned his steps back in the direction of the palace. The day's meeting was about to begin, and he had a feeling that it would be a long one.  
  
------------------ ------------------- -------------------  
  
He did not make it to the Pavilion. Legolas came running up, out of breath and eyes wide with fear or disbelief, Elrond couldn't tell which.  
  
"An army! An army marches on Imladris!" He cried. He grabbed Elrond's arm and gave a strong tug. "Haste!"  
  
_____________-----------------------_____________---------------------- _____________  
  
Chibi Legolas: Ooooo! Cliffhanger! lol, not really, though, since I'll be posting the next chapter at the same time. ^_^ 


	5. A Dark Procession

They broke into a run. Through the sound of his heavy breathing, Elrond heard the dull droning of drums. Then a fainter sound... The fall of feet and the metallic clank of armor. A shudder ran through him... So, it was true! He could not believe it!  
  
Elladan met them at the gate. Even his dark eyes were wide. "Dark Elves.... Father!..."  
  
"No time!" Shouted Elrond. "Call up my guard! Where is Glorfindel?" He spun around, his composure suddenly leaving him. "What is happening?!"  
  
Someone took his arm. "A calm head... 'A warrior's mind must be strong indeed; it is the stuff of kings.'" It was Haldir. Elrond stared at him and he sighed, letting go of his arm. "It is a procession, not an army... Go see for yourself." He stepped aside so Elrond could slip by him.  
  
Elrond climbed the stairs to the top of the wall. A thin line of moving black figures stretched through the trees and back where they poured over the hills. Black banners decorated with alien symbols flapped in the wind, adding another note to the drum rolls that rose up and met him. The beaks of the birds all around the place grew quiet; the trees quaked with fear at the noise of the soldiers' march.  
  
For that is what they were: soldiers. Their armor was black as their garments and shone almost a deep blue in the sun. Dark hair, braided, was collected and tied at their backs. Elrond watched, with a growing sense of doom, the spears that struck out boldly against the sky.  
  
There was a shout and the column came to a halt before the gate of the city. Another command sent them into a double line formation, and they moved to the sides of the road leading into Rivendell, so that they lined it. Between these two rows rode four Dark Elves mounted on the backs of four black steeds. It was obvious that the two that rode ahead were old: they were lean and muscular, with skin of a deep coppery color. Both had black hair braided at their shoulders, but the second's was streaked with white. Half of his head was shaved bare. They looked terribly exotic, sitting atop their horses studying Imladris' gate with slitted eyes.  
  
"Elrond Peredhil!"  
  
Despite the heavy foreign accent, the Lord of Imladris recognized his own name. Anger gripped him. He scrambled down from his perch on the wall.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Called Legolas worriedly after him. But Elrond did not hear. He grabbed the bolt to the great wooden gate doors and flung it up in a fury.  
  
Elladan sprung forward. "Ada, no!"  
  
He shoved the doors open and stepped out into the open to stand before the riders in black and their army.  
  
"Ergtellai, atuay aarn üth ë nadain!*" The horseman with silver streaks said.  
  
Elrond blinked, uncomprehending. "Where are Erestor and Glorfindel?" His voice was deep and determined, cold and piercing as nails. He glared at the Dark Elves from beneath his bushy brows.  
  
The rider looked taken aback. He said something in a Dwarven tongue that Elrond recognized but did not understand, then he sighed. "I...come... bearing letter... from Elrond Peredhil." Elrond blinked at the tentative attempts at speaking the Common Tongue as the Dark Elf held up a wrinkled envelope that was very familiar.  
  
"This is he." Haldir came up beside Elrond and indicated the Lord of Imladris with a graceful wave of his arm.  
  
"Where are Glorfindel and Erestor?" He demanded again of them.  
  
"You're...? Messenger? Messenger! He comes... Unharmed return." The creature smiled then, flashing remarkably white teeth. "Forgive us, use of... this language... not common, not much used oftentimes." He dismounted, as did his companion beside him. Bowing low at Elrond's feet, he spoke with his head down. "I am Teregith. This... my brother... Gilithtor." He also bowed, but he did not lower his eyes; they shined darkly at Elrond. That gaze made the hairs on the lord's neck rise.  
  
"We came from Mithilgor... City of Dark Elves." Teregith rose. "To attend... Gathering. An honor!" He moved toward Elrond with arm extended, but Elrond did not move to take his hand.  
  
"Glorfindel and Erestor. Consider us enemies if I do not see them straight away."  
  
"Uh... Messenger! Messenger!" Teregith turned to face his army. In a stout voice that rang off the walls and buildings of Rivendell, he commanded them in his same foreign tongue. His soldiers moved to obey. From somewhere among the ranks appeared another dark horse, led by a sage in dark robes. Seated in the saddle, bound and gagged, were Glorfindel and Erestor. The latter was also blindfolded. Glorfindel was not, however, and he struggled against his bonds when he caught sight of Elrond.  
  
"What's this?" Lord Elrond hissed in answer. "You'll release them at once!" His hand, which rested on the hilt of his sword, now drew it as he stepped forward with a threatening glare.  
  
Metal clanked together; Elves moved and froze. Gilithtor had his sword drawn... or what looked more like a scimitar. But he found himself in check by an arrow at his throat; at the other end was Haldir, his eyes narrowed. The air was thick with tension; the scene was a powder keg waiting to be set off by a careless spark.  
  
"Gith, tek'it tellor!** My... this starts not well, does it!" Teregith motioned with his arm towards the captives. "Release!" They were surrounded by Dark Elves who pulled them off their mount and slit the ropes that bound them. To the shock of all the Elves gathered on the wall of the city, these ropes turned to serpents as they hit the ground: a bad omen. But the Dark Elves did not seem to notice.  
  
"Now... Begin again? I am Teregith of Mithilgor. Come to attend Gathering... An honor!" Teregith said again in his heavily accented Common Tongue. Once more, he bowed.  
  
Now was the moment of decision... Should he acknowledge them or no? The scene grew old in a long moment of awkward silence. Time seemed to have frozen. Sunrays poured, golden and merciless, down on them. Elrond's eyes followed the line of Dark Elven soldiers. They stood motionless at attention. But the sweat collecting on their foreheads could not be concealed; nor could the dust that clung to their legs up to their knees from the long march. His keen eyes detected the swaying of one of the young flag boys with the heat and exhaustion of the day. He looked upon the leader of this force and couldn't help but to notice the soulful honesty that was held in his dark eyes.  
  
The creak of Haldir's bow as he tightened his grip brought Elrond back. Slowly, silently, the Lord of Imladris resheathed his sword. He had decided.  
  
"Welcome to Rivendell, brothers Teregith and Gilithtor."  
  
------------------____________--------------------___________------------------  
  
Chibi Legolas: Woo!  
  
Dark Elven Translations:  
  
* "Greetings! We friendship bear and goodwill!"   
  
** "Halt, your weapons lower!"  
  
(Remember, this language was created/developed by me and is in no way affiliated with Tolkien and his languages. I plead artistic license!)  
  
^_^ 


	6. A Guardian

"Did you not see?!" Elladan cried. His arms and hands were spread wide with frustration. "Their ropes became serpents before our very eyes!"  
  
Elrond's fingers were pressed to his temples. "It is mere earth- magic, Elladan, nothing more. We use it here in Rivendell. You know that..."  
  
"Serpents, Father!"  
  
"Poisonous ones, at that."  
  
They both jumped back, startled at the third voice. "Haldir! We had not seen you there..." He sat on the wide windowsill overlooking the river. "How did you get up here, anyway?" Elrond quirked an amused brow. "My chamber door is locked."  
  
Elladan wore a smirk. "He flew. Such is the mysterious way of the March Warden of Lothlorien! Eh, Haldir?" He winked.  
  
Haldir gave him a peculiar look before answering. "Your walls have nurtured a healthy bit of vine there over the centuries. ...I thought you'd better be aware of the ease at which this room of yours can be infiltrated...Perhaps by an enemy?" He said simply, his voice matter-of-factly.  
  
"Very well. It shall be dealt with."  
  
"Where were we?" Elladan put in.  
  
"Poisonous snakes." Reminded Haldir. He looked rather bored.  
  
"Ah, yes..."  
  
"Father, at least call up the guard! They refuse to come within the city walls...There they are..." His feet carried him to Haldir's window. "Camped in their tents of black tarp... Like some party about to lay siege." He swung around to face his father. "I don't trust them!"  
  
"Hush, boy." Elrond's countenance was angry. "I made a promise in those invitations. Each and every one of them. I told them that, during Gathering, Rivendell would not raise one single arm against anyone. We are at peace with all. I intend to keep my word..."  
  
"At least until the last possible moment." Haldir added for him, slipping down to the floor from his perch like a cat.  
  
"Yes..." There was an awkward silence. "Haldir, what is it you've come here for?"  
  
To Elrond's immediate surprise, the pale-haired elf smiled. "To offer my services..." He held up an unfamiliar black shafted, black- feathered arrow and twirled it in his fingers.  
  
Elrond felt his skin bristle. He swallowed. "For what, may I ask...?"  
  
"To guard your life, lord of Imladris." He arched an ivory-colored brow. "It is what the Lady wishes, for these are... times of unease." His stormy grey eyes narrowed. "You can, of course, refuse... But that would not make much of a difference."  
  
Elrond nodded. His brain felt quite numb. "If the Lady Galadriel feels the need to take such cautious measures, then I see no harm in accepting."  
  
"Good." Haldir bowed then slipped out the window again into the night.  
  
"Strange one, he is... So mysterious." Said Elladan thoughtfully when he had gone. "So mysterious..."  
  
"Yes..." Elrond agreed absently. Haldir's face was still vivid in his mind's eye. The gentle curve of his cheek and jaw, his pointed chin... the devilish gleam that danced in his grey eyes that always put Elrond on edge... He wondered vaguely if Haldir was aware of it, or of the power that he held over him.  
  
"Then again," continued Elladan, oblivious to his father's reverie, "That is always the way of Lorien Elves... They always seem two steps ahead of the rest of us, and always leave you wondering what things go on in those minds of theirs."  
  
"Yes... it does." And Elrond smiled.  
  
-----------------___________-------------------___________------------------  
  
Chibi Legolas: Wuhaaaaa! This is fun! ^_^ What a snooty, snooty elf... *grinz* 


	7. A Riveting Tale!

Legolas frowned.  
  
It had been three days since the Dark Elves had arrived. He knew something was afoot... He just didn't know what. And when he'd approached Haldir about a possible alliance between the Lorien archers and his own from Mirkwood, that Elf had just smiled and turned him away, treating him like a child... an amateur! As if he would be a bother. It was an insult to the Golden Prince's pride. That spurnful memory still fresh in his mind, Legolas squeezed his hand into a fist of rage.  
  
"I cannot stand him! I don't know how he could have become March Warden... He takes nothing seriously, nor does he try to get along amiably with anyone!" The Prince of Mirkwood was bitter.  
  
Elladan nodded in agreement. "He is quite... well..."  
  
"Rude! Obnoxious!" Interrupted Glorfindel. "He treats Lord Elrond with the utmost disrespect!"  
  
"Well, I didn't think he was all that terrible," Elladan said thoughtfully. "Ada doesn't seem to mind so much; he gets amusement out of his behavior." He smiled. His father hardly ever laughed anymore and it was refreshing to hear him.  
  
"Still, I do not care much for him!"  
  
"I agree." Legolas folded his arms.  
  
The door opened, startling them into silence. It was only Erestor. He smiled shyly. "Good day... everyone..."  
  
"How are you, Erestor?!" Elladan rushed up and took his arm.  
  
"I am well. Better than I was..." His voice was quiet.  
  
"Are you certain?" Asked Legolas, his blue eyes heavy with concern. He nodded. "Those terrible creatures!"  
  
"Oh, no!" cried Erestor in objection. "They treated me very well. I just... could not eat their food. It made me ill..."  
  
"If all that is so, then how come they brought you back to Rivendell a prisoner: blindfolded, gagged, and tied?" Legolas demanded.  
  
Before Erestor could answer, Elladan piped up. "Aye! And Glorfindel too."  
  
"I admit, they didn't treat me unwell either... They captured me spying on their force... I suppose we were all more frightened than anything." Glorfindel blinked.  
  
"They wanted to make certain they'd reach Rivendell unharmed." Said Erestor with conviction. "Lord Teregith was very kind, though I had much trouble understanding him."  
  
The other three nodded. "So tell us! What was their city like?" Asked Elladan. He leaned forward curiously.  
  
"Well..." Began Erestor, "I rode past the dark mountains with much caution for I did not know what awaited me there or beyond. The forests really were quite lovely! Bedded with all manner of flowers... But they were so dark, and filled with many manner of strange creatures and strange songs. The ground was much more rocky there than our own. The mountains themselves were dark, of black and brown stone. A week it took me. The weather was not so pleasant; thick stormy clouds followed me the whole way and the wind grew cool and strong at my back. Still, I pressed on.  
  
"When I reached the other side, the land spread out in brown valleys and golden fields. The city rose from the horizon, black, imposing... I confess I did not want to press further, but Lord Elrond's letter was tucked over my heart and I knew I must go." Here, he paused and looked at his awe-struck listeners.  
  
"Please continue!" Urged Legolas. The others murmured their support.  
  
"On, my horse galloped. I had to cross a black river. It was most peculiar! Unlike any rivers in this land. It had rocky shores that were, by the Valar, blue as the summer sky! There were great fish that swam its depths: their scales gleamed in the sun and they were longer, some of them, than the height of a man!" The other Elves gasped. They had never seen such sights! "The earth was old, I could tell. Older than the earth on this side of the mountains.  
  
"We finally reached the gates of the city, my horse and I. The countryside was deserted as we had passed through it and I couldn't figure out why... Well, they had sensed my coming. They were quite frightened of me, I was surprised to find out. So when I did reach the city, there was an armed guard waiting for me. That was when I first met Teregith... He was captain of that guard squadron, and he made me his ward. They took me to the heart of the city, where I was presented to the queen.  
  
"She was darkly beautiful, regal on her throne that seemed to be made of ebony. (I learned later that it was a gift from the Dwarves for some forgotten task in which they had aided those people.) She was as kind as Teregith had been to me. I greeted her with all the reverence I would for one of our lords or ladies, then offered her the letter from Lord Elrond.  
  
"Teregith, a lord himself, was one of the only members of that court that knew the Common Language well enough to carry on a conversation, so between us two, we managed to translate the letter for Her Highness. She was overjoyed! The Elves of this land had never made an effort to involve them with our affairs.  
  
"However, a faction of the Dark Elven court was not so enthusiastic about the proposal or the invitation. They distrusted me and my people, and demanded that I should be imprisoned. They were led by Gilithtor, Teregith's brother. Teregith, on the other hand, argued in my behalf.  
  
"I, of course, could understand none of this as it went on, but Teregith told me as best he could later, the most of what was going on and what was said. I was given quarters in the palace that night. (Their architecture is fascinating! Similar to that of men, but much more graceful and flowing... And much more older. I can see now, where those tales came from, of the first men being taught by Dark Elves how to build.) The next day, I was summoned again to come before the queen.  
  
"I answered questions that were asked of me, and they discussed them. Finally, they came to a compromising decision: they would send representatives, but only if they were accompanied by a large armed guard. I was to go back with them, to lead the way, but only if they could bind me and blindfold me if and when they felt the need to. I had to agree.... And then Gilithtor asked to come as well. The queen consented.  
  
"We set out at dawn, a full four weeks after I'd left Rivendell. It took only twelve days to get here; extremely impressive for so large a force. They tied me within fifteen miles of Rivendell, for fear I might shout out or try to escape to warn the city, and at Gilithtor's insistence. Teregith was against it... And then they caught Glorfindel across the river, and Gilithtor had him bound as well, for the same reason. The rest, you know for you saw it with your own eyes." Concluded Erestor.  
  
"What an incredible story!" Elladan cried, his voice full of awe. The others were also awestruck. "Did you tell Father?"  
  
Erestor nodded. "I told him every detail that I just told you. I thought he should know."  
  
"Yes." Legolas agreed, stroking his chin. "And it seems to me that this... Gilithtor... is not to be trusted."  
  
--------------------___________--------------------____________------------- -------  
  
Chibi Legolas: My! That Erestor is long-winded! lol Hope you liked that... this is becoming somewhat of a soap opera, no? "As Middle Earth Turns..." LOL!  
  
Oh yeah, and Go Legolas! Vote that mean little Haldy off the Island! Tune in next week, folks, for another exciting episode of "Survivor: Live in Imladris!" -_^ 


	8. A Nightmare

Through the mists, he watched two great forces converge. Steel flashed in the air as bloodied swords were swung and clashed against each other. Horses screamed, and people. Then a bright light flashed, blinding him. When he was able to see again, a field littered with the forms of slain bodies met his eyes. The smell of burning flesh permeated the air, making it stale and stagnant, making it foul. In a state of shock, he stumbled forward.  
  
His foot caught on the limb of a body and he fell. As he sat up to get to his feet, he saw with horror that it was the maimed figure of Elrond Peredhil...  
  
Haldir woke with a start. The room spun for a moment. He lay there in his broad bed blinking, a peculiar feeling in his stomach. 'A most unsettling dream! Strange indeed...'  
  
Try as he might, Haldir could not get back to sleep. He rose and moved through the darkness.   
  
He caught his reflection in the long mirror. His fair skin glowed faintly, casting a dim white aura about him, and his hair hung loose to fall about his shoulders. He smiled. Reaching out, he half expected his hand to sink into the placid silver surface; but the glass was cold and solid under his touch. A shiver ran through him and he pulled a thick robe around his shoulders.  
  
Bare feet were silent as he moved down the carpeted hallway towards the library. Pushing the door open with a quiet creak on its old hinges, he stepped inside. Shelves upon shelves of books loomed out of the darkness. Haldir did not bother with a light. Choosing any book, he pulled one with a scarlet binding and gold-leafed pages down and retreated to a comfortable chair near the fireplace.  
  
No fire burned there now. The volume was an old traveler's journal, from some forgotten time during the Second Age. It was in some language, Gnome perhaps, that Haldir did not completely understand word for word. But what he could decipher was beautifully written, and the account was boring enough to bring sleep, yet still interesting enough to keep. Already, Haldir was yawning...  
  
--------------- -------------- ---------------  
  
Elrond woke so early, the dew shone on the grass like droplets of gold. He was in good spirits for some reason or other. He dressed himself, not waiting for his servants, then went down below stairs for a cold breakfast. He hummed to himself over his morning tea, taking it on the veranda in the sun.  
  
When he was done, Elrond found he still had time before the day's session was to begin. He wandered the halls of the castle, heading nowhere in particular, but when he stopped, he found himself at the door of the grand old library. It was slightly ajar...That was odd.  
  
Elrond eased his way in, cautiously silent. Nothing seemed amiss, from what he could tell. It was dark. He moved towards the hearth that was dead cold, and through the ornately carved chairs with velvety cushions that were arranged before it. Still, nothing seemed out of place. Yet he could sense something...  
  
Turning, Elrond nearly jumped out of his skin. There was a slumped figure in one of the chairs. Pressing a clamped hand to his chest, he inched forward.  
  
"Haldir?" He mouthed silently.  
  
It was indeed the Elf of Lorien: curled up, head resting on his elbow against the arm of the chair, and fast asleep. There was an open book in his lap. Elrond knelt in front of his sleeping form, hardly even daring to breathe for that could wake him. He looked quite like Celebrian, only different at the same time... But beautiful! In sleep, he seemed so peaceful. His pale lashes tucked against the soft curve of his cheek. So perfect, he could be carved of polished marble... And his hair! Elrond's hand hovered over it, yearning to stroke those ivory-colored locks that were as fine as the strands of a spider's web...  
  
But he could not. That fruit was forbidden him, he knew. Elrond withdrew his arm and edged away from the chair to flee, closing the door silently behind him. Only outside did he regain his composure, breathing heavily.  
  
Haldir did not stir.  
  
-----------------___________------------------___________-------------------  
  
Chibi Legolas: I know! I know! I always ignore the fact that Elves sleep with their eyes open. Personally, I find that too freaky. Crucify me for thinking thus! :p lol Or just be nice and give me a review. ^_^ Either way, I love ya! Woot woot woot! :D 


	9. Ada's Heartaches

In the proceedings of the Gathering since the Dark Elves arrived, everyone had been asked to speak in the Common Tongue so that all could understand each other with relative ease and not too much difficulty. This was all right, since these delegates were generally the most well-traveled elves in their respective nations, and they were wise in the way of languages.  
  
But unfortunately, even this did nothing to create a greater harmony between the elves of the east and the elves of the west. At dinner they sat apart, and in all other things there was a degree of cultural segregation that Elrond and his goodwill endeavors could not sweep aside. He sat now contemplating this problem that continually plagued him. There was something else too; something he saw coming with dread.   
  
He knew he had to meet privately with Teregith and Gilithtor, to discuss certain touchy matters, and this anticipation did not please him. But a good time had not yet presented itself. Sighing, he folded his hands to lean his forehead against them.  
  
Laughter came from beyond the closed door of Elrond's study suddenly. He raised his head as a red-faced Elladan and Legolas burst inside.   
  
"Ada! Why do you sit up here all alone, growing older and grayer with your troubles? Come! Come down into the great hall! The musicians from Mirkwood are playing again, and Ada, there's dancing!" Cried Elladan. Legolas nodded too, grinning broadly.  
  
Wearily, Elrond rose. "My son, you have been too long with the wine, I see…" Nevertheless he attempted a smile.  
  
However, the young dark-haired elf saw the sorrow in his eyes that he could not hide and all at once the grin faded. Looking between them, Legolas knew that father and son were about to speak of things meant only for their ears. So, with a polite bow, he took his leave. "I hope to see you both anon soon!"  
  
Elladan waited for the door to close completely behind him, then he let himself sink into a chair. His sigh was heavy with many unuttered things.  
  
"What is it?" His father inquired. Then, "I disappoint you, don't I." It was more a statement than a question. An apologetic comment. Again, he attempted a wan smile.  
  
Dark brows drew together as Elladan looked at his father. Mixed emotions played across his face and for a long moment he could find nothing to say.  
  
"Oh Ada, nooo…" He breathed at last. "But I cannot bear to see you so sad. So sad… It would break mother's heart if she could see it, and it's breaking mine." His eyes shook and gleamed as they searched Elrond's face.  
  
It broke. Hurriedly, the old elf lord turned away. He was still proud, it seemed… He did not want his son to have to see him like this, in a moment of extreme weakness. He was alone. Elrond shuddered, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Alone… Alone…  
  
But he wasn't. The spell was undone as he felt strong arms close around his shoulders. "Ada… Ada…" Elladan's voice. It seemed so youthful to his ears, as though no time had passed; as though he weren't a full grown elf anymore, but was an elfling again. Elrond knew the truth though. This was Elladan, his grown son that had earned a name of glory for himself through his own deeds of valor and honor. Thus, with more than a little trouble, he resisted the strong urge to return the embrace of his son.  
  
"I want only for you to be happy, Ada. You know that." The younger elf said very softly. Then he moved away, leaving Elrond in a crushing silence.  
  
____________---------------------____________-------------------_____________  
  
Chibi Legolas: Goodness, sad… And that's the new chapter for now! ^_^ It seems the real Gathering inspired me to write more! :-D It was so great. ^_^ Ironically, I named this story before I even knew of the one in Toronto… I guess it seems only fitting that it is the first one I update afterwards.   
  
Take care everyone! If I don't update again before Christmas (I'm getting a job ,), have happy holidays everyone! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Blessed Yule, a great Kwanzaa, Holy Ramadan, and a fabtabulous New Years! :-D 


	10. Seeking Escape

Memories drifted in and out of his mind as Elrond stood at the window. Below, the river seemed to quietly sympathize, its waters droning in a hush beneath the stars. 'Like an old friend,' Elrond thought. Out of habit, he rubbed the finger where the ring used to rest. It felt suddenly strangely absent.  
  
What now was there to go to, to escape the grief? Elrond's life of losses was a heavy burden that weighed him down until his feet dragged and his shoulders drooped like wilting roses. When he thought of them… His long lost brother Elros, Celebrian his beloved wife, his good friend Isildur, Gil-galad his once great leader and countless other comrades who fell in battle beside him, now his daughter Arwen who wed a mortal king, his sons all moved away… Sometimes he considered just letting himself fall into the river. How beautiful a drowning would be! To sink into those last watery arms without another care! It would be a romantic death, and he wondered vaguely if there might be stories written and songs sung if he allowed such a thing to be.   
  
But then he'd think of all those who still looked to him as a leader. They depended on him for guidance and advice on important things in the world. How they could come to depend on him so faithfully and blindly, sometimes he could not understand. Yet it was enough to stay him, as it did once again in this instance, and Elrond drew himself away from the window.  
  
'Perhaps Elladan was right… To move on, to put these sorrows behind me or replace them with newfound happiness. Mayhap that is what I am to do, though how late it is to realize this!' The old elf rubbed his face with both hands to wipe away the last traces of sadness. He felt incredibly old at this moment. 'Who could ever care to share a life with so elderly a person?' Was his next though, but just then his ears gave a twitch as they caught the strains of jolly music drifting up from below.  
  
'I supposed it couldn't hurt to try…' Plastering on a smile as best he could, Elrond Peredhil took a deep breath. 'All right then, I'll join their revelry. It just may take these troubles from my conscience for the time being, granting me some much needed mental rest.'   
  
With a lighter step than he'd had since he could remember, the lord of Imladris left his study for the great hall.  
  
--------------------- ----------------------- -------------------------  
  
When he arrived at the grand doors, Legolas could scarcely believe his eyes. "Look!" Cried he, giving Elladan's sleeve a tug. "The lord of Rivendell graces us with his presence!"   
  
The prince's dark-haired companion smiled, his face lighting up at the sight of his father. 'Ada is recovered!' Inwardly, he still felt terrible for opening old wounds in that old heart with his words and then leaving him to face those pains alone.  
  
A roomful of noise greeted Elrond. He usually did not attend these galas and everyone knew it. Hardly was he barely arrived when the poor half-elf was accosted by several of his kin, all chattering excitedly about this or that.  
  
He was doing his best to answer their queries when his ears prickled at the sound of a familiar voice under the festive music. Elrond stood on his toes to peer over the heads of the small crowd that had formed around him. And there was Haldir. Loose ivory-colored hair gleamed. Rather than his usual grey garments, he was dressed in the imperial silver of Lothlorien. He was talking to Erestor off to the side, but as Elrond gazed at him, he looked up.  
  
Their eyes met, lingering in an extended moment.  
  
Then the March Warden looked away, leaving Elrond with a lightheaded feeling and a heart thudding excitedly in his chest.  
  
-------------------- -------------------- --------------------  
  
Haldir heard the loud eruption in the hall of elven voices and laughter. It had been the first time he's gotten a chance to talk to Erestor since that elf had made his official report to the Council. He'd been ill then, still recovering from the journey. At this time, he looked much restored. There were questions that the March Warden had been eager to ask him about the Dark Elves and their city.  
  
This new commotion had interrupted them, however. It had caused the pale-haired Lorien elf to look away momentarily from Erestor, and to his surprise, he saw Elrond at the doors. 'Ah, so there's the reason.' He smiled absently, watching the elves cluster around the lord of Imladris.  
  
Suddenly, their gazes locked. Peredhil stared, a disquieting concentration in his eyes, his lips slightly parted as though he wanted to say something. However, the room separated them and the elf lord was surrounded by guests now who called his attentions.   
  
Haldir ripped his eyes away from those that held them. The memory of his dream…nay, his nightmare… forced itself into his mind like a knife. He brought a pale trembling hand to his forehead. 'So many dead…' Came the thought. His throat went dry, making him feel parched. "Come Erestor, let us have a drop to drink…" the Lorien elf said quickly as he took his arm.  
  
"Certainly!" The Rivendell councilor nodded with a smile, and Haldir was grateful.   
  
Escape from that room brought instant relief, though Haldir could not think of a reason why he would feel so utterly trapped so suddenly. 'Perhaps it was the noise, or the press of the people…' He thought to himself, though he did not believe one bit of it.  
  
The two each took a cup of wine, retreating to a corner in the arched hallway outside the grand ballroom. After a few sips, Haldir shook his head to loosen his mind. Then he turned back to Erestor. "Now, about these Dark Elves… I want you to tell me every little detail that you can remember. Every detail…"  
  
-------------------______________---------------------______________------------------  
  
Chibi Legolas: ^_^ 


	11. Wellfounded Suspicions

Teregith's feathered quill scratched yet another letter out to Queen Lilithra of Mithilgor. The Dark Elf smiled as he wrote his report. Why not? After all, things were going very well and peaceably. He was dabbing the pen into the ink to write another sentence when the flap of his tent flew up.  
  
With a low grunt, Gilithtor entered. Unceremoniously, he dropped his black leather gloves onto Teregith's collapsible field table with contempt.   
  
"What is it this time?" Teregith asked with an exasperated sigh.   
  
His brother's eyes gleamed darkly. "They're out there in that palace of theirs… Dancing, singing, being joyful at a time when their state affairs ought to be the most important things to them!" He spat in his native tongue. There was no attempt to hide the anger in his voice. "They are wasteful, extravagant creatures! Without care, without priority. They do not deserve such a beautiful place to call their home."  
  
The twinge of envy that touched these last words made Teregith study the other Dark Elven leader with a scrutinizing expression. "They built it," he answered finally, "they deserve a right to this city as we do to ours." Now he shrugged, bending back over the paper on which he had been writing.   
  
"Bah!" Gilithtor waved an arm and collected his gloves. "You have merely too great a heart, even for frivolous creatures who deserve no friendship of ours." He snapped before leaving Teregith to his own thoughts.  
  
Setting the letter aside, the elder dark elf let his eyes fall to the wood grain of the table top. It was worn and polished with use, gleaming like dull gold in the light of his dim lamp. Teregith closed his eyes, ran a hand through his dark silver-streaked hair.  
  
He'd been told that someone or something ominous was coming. As leader of the Mithilgor guard, it was his task to protect the great city from any kind of threat: from marauders to thieves, from wolves to armies of enemy nations. It made perfect sense that he would be forewarned of this coming thing, though he knew not what it was. In what he decided was his best judgment, Teregith had surrounded the city gates with his men. There they had waited for the danger to present itself.  
  
It had, in the form of a single horseman coming across the countryside. When Teregith heard it, he nearly laughed. "One single person! Just one to be the cause of so much trouble and preparation of arms?" Incredulous was his response to that until he saw the creature for himself.  
  
Its hair was dark, almost as dark as Teregith's; but the skin was fair, very pale. Paler than any dwarf's or man's he'd ever come across. To his shock, it was discovered that this creature had pointed ears just like their own! Also, he spoke in a language that none could understand in this realm of theirs. Teregith tried to communicate with him after this strange new person was captured. He responded to the Common Tongue, the tongue of men, though it was still quite difficult to understand him. He'd come into the lands unarmed, save for a single slightly crumpled envelope. There was honesty in this creature's eyes; Teregith decided he'd best come before the queen and her court.   
  
Yes, Teregith remembered it all very well. Erestor, with his white skin, high carved cheek bones, and his slender almost effeminate body, had been the most beautiful two-legged creature he'd ever laid eyes upon. Not only that, but he moved with a grace and composure unmatched by any Dark Elf. Teregith was intrigued. He'd wondered if there were more like this.  
  
Then he'd come to this place. Imladris, they called it; or Rivendell. Its majestic beauty struck him and he'd fallen instantly in love with the place. The people that inhabited these shores were equally as beautiful as the lands in which they dwelled. Something soft deep inside of him was quite taken. The last thing he wanted to do was cause these people harm. If anything, he desired only to learn more about them.  
  
His brother on the other hand, was not taken. He distrusted them, hated them for no reason that Teregith could see. With a touch of fear, Teregith wondered if conquest was on his mind.  
  
'Well, I must do all in my power, my very best to stop him if such a thing is true.' He thought with conviction. 'The queen, I think, would be displeased with any kind of violent or unfriendly action on our part if it is unprovoked.' Still, his brother had a great amount of freedom as joint commander of their force, and it was by no means a meager one.  
  
____________---------------------_____________---------------------_____________  
  
Chibi Legolas: Ooooooo, have I got plans for this! Stay tuned. ^_^ 


End file.
